


Królicze ucho

by MushiAkki



Series: Sherlock: Two, two, one little bee [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parentlock, after 4 season
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushiAkki/pseuds/MushiAkki
Summary: Na Baker Street powróciło życie, ale nic nie jest już takie jak dawniej.





	Królicze ucho

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny tekst posezonowy, z cyklu Parentlocka. Tym razem w mniej cukrowym wydaniu.

Siedemnaście stopni z perspektywy zmęczonego i objuczonego reklamówkami Johna, wyglądało jak wspinacza na K2. Blondyn westchnął tylko i, chcąc nie chcąc, zaczął pokonywać stopnie. Już w połowie drogi dobiegł go dziwny odgłos dochodzący z jego mieszkania. Po chwili usłyszał wielki rumor i płacz Rosie. Bez wahania rzucił reklamówki i w susach pokonał ostatnie stopnie. Zdyszany i przerażony wpadł do mieszkania, rozglądając się gorączkowo po pomieszczeniu.

– Rosie! Sherlock! – krzyknął, szukając potencjalnego zagrożenia.

– Ach, John. Dobrze, że już jesteś. – Detektyw wyłonił się z kuchni, z energetycznym błyskiem w oczach.

– Na boga, co się stało? – zapytał doktor, przyglądając się współlokatorowi, który wyglądał jakby zupełnie nie przejmował się swoim obecnym strojem. Niedbale zarzucony szlafrok, zsunięty z ramienia z jednej strony, czarna koszulka, która miała na sobie liczne ślady prób przygotowania i skonsumowania posiłku przez pannę Watson oraz spodnie od piżamy, zawieszone na biodrach i jednoznacznie świadczące o zmniejszeniu się wagi detektywa - co John zaobserwował z niepokojem - nadawały mu zabawnego wyrazu. John przymarszczył brwi i podszedł do detektywa. Bez namysłu przejechał rękę po umazanych białym proszkiem lokach. Brunet zastygł w bezruchu, wpatrując się w niego z niezmiennie intensywnym wyrazem. – Mąka? – Biała chmura pyłu uniosła się w powietrzu, gdy poruszył dłonią po czuprynie Holmesa.

– Tak, ale to nieistotne. Nie mamy już mleka. Szukałem we wszystkich szafkach, w lodówce, pod zlewem, w kredensie, u ciebie w pokoju. Skończyło się, a Rosie musi coś zjeść – powiedział szybko, zerkając na zegarek. Następnie, nie czekając na reakcję Johna, który dyskretnie rzucił okiem na bałagan pozostawiony w kuchni, zakręcił się na pięcie i ruszył do łazienki. Jednak zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi, wychylił się zza framugi i dodał:

– Rosie jest w mojej sypialni.

Watson westchnął, mijając rozsypaną na podłodze oraz kuchennym blacie mąkę i wkroczył do pokoju. Mała dziewczynka siedziała pośrodku łóżka, obłożona ze wszystkich stron poduszkami - prawdopodobnie zebranymi z całego domu - i bawiła się króliczkiem.

– Tutaj jesteś, moja mała księżniczko – odezwał się z czułością, siadając obok niej. Panna Watson skierowała na niego swoje wielkie, niebieskie oczy, nie przestając z zapałem obśliniać króliczego ucha. – Jak tam dzisiaj spędziłaś czas? – kontynuował z uśmiechem. – Chyba trochę pomęczyłaś Sherlocka, prawda, króliczku? – zapytał z rozbawieniem, spoglądając na drzwi łazienki, zza których dochodził szum wody lecącej z prysznica. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się, pokazując pierwsze ząbki, które już zaczęły się wyżynać, fundując lokatorom wiele nieprzespanych nocy.

– Dada – wydała z siebie radosny dźwięk, na powrót miętosząc królicze ucho. Watson wziął ją na ręce i podniósł się z łóżka.

– Posiedzisz sobie w swoim łóżeczku, dobrze?

Zaniósł małą do ustawionego za fotelem, przenośnego łóżeczka. Rosie nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, co okazała przybierając minę zwiastującą płacz.

– Tata zaraz wróci. Bądź grzeczna – rzucił, podsuwając jej pluszaka, ale panna Watson nie dała się tak łatwo przekupić. Zmarszczyła nosek, spoglądając na Johna. Ten nie czekając, aż zacznie płakać pośpieszył po porzucone na schodach zakupy. Nie zamykał drzwi, żeby ją słyszeć. Po chwili, z góry rozszedł się przeciągły płacz. „Niech to" – pomyślał, zbierając w pośpiechu rzeczy do toreb. Kiedy tylko spakował wszystko, zakręcił się na pięcie i wpadł naprędce do salonu. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, zastał tam Holmesa, pochylonego nad łóżeczkiem i szepczącego coś do małej. Dziewczynka lekko jeszcze pochlipując, zaczęła się uspakajać i skupiła całą uwagę na detektywie. Mokre włosy kręciły się niesfornie w różne strony, tworząc na głowie Sherlocka uroczy chaos, który najwidoczniej spodobał się Rosie. Zapłakana twarzyczka nabrała zainteresowanego wyrazu. Dziewczynka wlepiła błyszczące nadal od łez oczy w postać bruneta, który szepnął do niej coś jeszcze, po czym wyprostował się, usłyszawszy za sobą kroki Johna. Blondyn stanął obok. Holmes spiął się odrobinę, czując jak błękitne spojrzenie przejeżdża po jego nagim torsie, zatrzymując się na zawiązanym w pasie ręczniku. Doktor szybko odwrócił wzrok, zaglądając do Rosie, gaworzącej coś pod noskiem.

– Idź się wysusz, bo dostaniesz zapalenia płuc – rzucił stanowczo lekarskim tonem. Holmes obdarował go krótkim spojrzeniem, które blondyn przetrzymał z profesjonalnym wyrazem twarzy, walcząc z odruchem powędrowania wzrokiem za skapującymi z loków kropelkami wody, które powoli spływały po bladej skórze Sherlocka.

Po kilku sekundach ciszy, przerywanej nieskładnymi sylabami panny Watson, detektyw udał się do łazienki, nie komentując wypowiedzi przyjaciela, ani cienia smutku, który dostrzegł w jego oczach, kiedy na moment spojrzenie doktora spoczęło na śladach przeszłych wydarzeń, które odcisnęły piętno nie tylko na ciele bruneta. Relacje między nim a Johnem zmieniły się i musiał się z tym pogodzić. Mimo, że Watson powrócił na Baker Street już jakiś czas temu, panująca atmosfera nie była przejrzysta. Ostatnie miesiące wytworzyły pomiędzy nimi niewidzialny mur, którego nie były w stanie przebić miłe gesty czy uprzejme słowa. Ich najlepszym, i w sumie jedynym łącznikiem, stała się mała panna Watson.


End file.
